Pokemon a new age part one
by Hooded Pro Hero
Summary: This story takes place after the events of kalos and Ash has a son named ace who go's on adventures with Luke Jennifer and his buddy shinx read the tale of Pokemon a new age part one
1. a new beginning

Pokemon a New Age

Part One "Ash's Son"

Chapter One "a new beginning"

This story takes place twenty five years after kalos region in the show's timeline. Hi my name is Ace, Ace ketchum and my dad is the ultimate pokemon trainer ash ketchum and well i'm turning thirteen tomorrow, and the reason I didn't get a pokemon when I was ten, eleven or twelve is because I was staying with my grandma cause my dad was in a super big pokemon tournament so we could pay the taxes so this year professor oak's son or uncle gary's dad is going to give me my very first pokemon oh yeah I call gary my uncle cause him and my dad have known each other for so long. "Okay dad i'm going to the lab bye" I said "wait I want to see which pokemon you choose it's a really big life decision and I need to see it" Dad replied "fine but don't freak out when I choose the pokemon" I agreed "alright I promise" dad promised. Me and my dad walked down to the lab that was right where it was when my dad got his pikachu which pikachu is also still adorable and awesome. "Hey dad?" I asked "yeah what?" my dad replied "um I forgot to change out of my pajamas" I said "oh me too" dad said as he looked at his pajama shirt "quick let's quickly go back and change" I said, we quickly ran to the house changing into our clothes my dad wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt it's his usual and I wore a blue t-shirt with two white stripes going across the top and I wore black sweatpants, also my dad gave me his old hat so I wore that and just in case it got cold I wore a grey hoodie with rolled up sleeves and it was unzipped. We zoomed across pallet town and barged in to the lab "Hi i'm here for my very own pokemon" I said "just in time my grandkids were just picking out there pokemon" said professor oak "wait Luke and jennifer are picking they're pokemon out today?" I asked "yeah we are bro" said a voice "luke? No way I haven't seen you in..um" I said "a year yeah I missed you to bud" said Luke "hi Ace" jennifer said "oh hi jennifer" I replied "so Ace you like my new outfit?" Luke asked "yeah I love how you have a grey plain t-shirt, black jeans and a wonderful red vest" I said sarcastically "hey that's rude I did my best to look good today so I can look awesome when I get my pokemon" luke replied "can we just get our gosh darn pokemon already!" jennifer yelled "okay jeez little sis" luke said "were twins and your only two minutes older" jennifer said "yeah still two minutes OLDER" luke smirked. Once everyone was done arguing we finally walked and chose our pokemon "hmm… i'll take rowlet" jennifer said "I want the fierce and cool charmander" said luke "this is tough i'll have a random" I said "really that's crazy talk" luke said "no it's not crazy talk if you're doing it" I said as I spun around with my eyes closed "and… stop!" I said then I landed on a lonely pokeball in the corner, I walked up to it and picked it up "okay go whatever you are" I said throwing the pokeball. The pokeball burst into light as it hit the ground and a cat, dog like creature formed "shi-shinx" the pokemon barked "it's a shinx" luke said "awesome!" jennifer said "thank's oh well I guess I better pack my stuff for the road" I replied "c'mon shinx, oh yeah i'm ace and i'll be your trainer" I said to the little shinx crouching down "hey before we get going I challenge you to a pokemon battle" luke said "alright, now then shinx I choose YOU" I replied. The End for now, check out the next chapter in pokemon a new age part one chapter two "the battle".


	2. the battle

Pokemon a New Age

Part One "Ash's Son"

Chapter Two "The Battle"

Shinx jumped out from behind me and did a little cute growl "GO CHARMANDER" luke yelled, then in a burst of light charmander walked up to shinx with his claws ready to scratch.

"You got this Ace" dad said "I know" I said as I grew a smirk on my face

"Quick shinx wait what moves do you have?" I asked, "Oh i've been meaning to give you three these pokedexs, the pokedexs scan pokemon that you've caught and it shows you what moves or attacks they have" said the professor as he handed us red and white phone like devices.

"Thanks professor, okay what moves do you have… tackle and leer, alright shinx use tackle" I said to shinx.

Shinx charged at charmander claws sharpened teeth clean and growl fiercer than ever before "NOW charmander use scratch" Luke said pointing at shinx.

I didn't know what to do charmander's reach was longer since it was using its claws and not its body, but then I had an idea "quick jump over charmander" I said.

Shinx narrowly dodged charmaders scratch by jumping over it and quickly turned around to face charmander "now tackle!" I shouted.

Shinx quickly ran at charmander hitting his back knocking him down onto the ground "charmander no, quick get up and growl" Luke said.

Charmander quickly got up and opened his mouth wide and shot out a sound that sounded like a baby tyrannosaurus rex "shinx quick use tackle to shut charmander up" I said.

Shinx ran at charmander knocking him into Luke, Luke quickly caught charmander and looked down at charmanders eyes noticing they were swirling "Ace and shinx win!" jennifer said grabbing and raising Aces hand.

"You're first win i'm so proud of you Ace" dad said "dad I didn't even beat a trainer that was a trainer for more than two minutes" I replied "i'm still proud" dad said.

"Alright I guess it's time for us to go on our journey" jennifer said "I guess it is" uncle gary replied, "here you three take five pokeballs each" said dad as he passed us all five pokeballs.

"Thanks uncle Ash" said Luke "I guess you three will be on your way… good luck you three" said uncle gary, we all grabbed our backpacks that we brought for our journey and headed out of pallet town "c'mon shinx" said Ace "yeah let's go charmander" Luke said.

"Before you go Ace" dad said "yeah what is it?" I asked "take this" said dad as he handed over a small case "what is it?" I asked "it's not important but what is that you only open this for emergencies" dad answered "um… okay, bye dad bye uncle gary" I said "bye Ace…" dad muttered.

Then we were off and once got out of pallet town we heard shouting "hey what was that?" jennifer asked "I don't know" I answered, then three mysterious people ran out of the woods carying pokemon that looked like they were trying to escape "HEY STOP!" Luke yelled.

Then the people stopped in their tracks and looked directly at us "what do you children want?" said one of them "we want to know what you're doing with those pokemon?" I asked "we're stealing these pokemon of course" another one of them "Shut IT!" said the first one "oh we're not supposed to say we are the new team Nova Rocket?" said the big one.

"No we're not supposed to say that until we conquer a town then we say that" said the first one "before you three leave CHARMANDER use scratch" said Luke "quick go zubat" said the first nova rocket member "let's do this!" I said


	3. Nova Rocket

Chapter Three "Nova Rocket"

I quickly sent out Shinx and said "Tackle!" then Shinx charged at the Nova Rocket's Zubat "astonish NOW!" the Nova Rocket member shouted "yeah get em peter, get em" said one of the other Nova Rocket members.

Zubat flew towards charmander with its teeth sharp and ready to bite "quick Shinx use tacke to defend charmander" I shouted "I got this Ace" Luke said as he clenched charmanders pokeball "um alright if you say so, Shinx stop" I replied.

Luke looked at the ground and sighed "what is that kid doing?" asked one of the Nova Rocket members "SHUT IT thomas" Peter said. I looked at luke's eyes or at least the part of his eyes I could see and I saw his eyes glisten, Luke slowly grew a smirk and raised his head.

"Whos ready to get there but whipped?" Luke asked "WE ARE we are!" shouted thomas, "be quiet you nimwit" said the final Nova Rocket member "yeah what Michael said" Peter added. "Quick use scratch" Luke said, charmander leaped from the ground avoiding Zubats attacks and landed behind Zubat and slashed Zubat into the ground "okay, okay you win just let us be" Peter said as he picked up Zubat and ran away.

"Pidg, Pidgey where are you huh my PIDGEY" a little girl cried as she ran out of the woods "thank you so much those evil stupid Nova whatever guys just took my pidgey and ran off but luckily you three stopped them thank you" the little girl said "it was our pleasure" I replied "well have a nice day" said the little girl as she skipped off into pallet town.

"So where to next?" Jennifer asked "hmm… I say we train and catch more pokemon and once we feel we are prepared we will fight the gym leader of pewter city" I answered "not a bad idea chump" Luke said "I always saw Roseanne as a great pokemon trainer but now I can really see how good she is" Jennifer mumbled "are you daydreaming about a gym leader who you haven't even met yet?" Luke asked "indeed I am" Jennifer answered.

"C'mon guys we have got a lot of training to do and I reckon we should split up for no distractions" I said "yeah no distractions meaning you not blushing when my si-" Luke replied but before he finished what he was going to say I put my hand over his mouth blocking the sound.

"Ace you take the plains by pewter city, Luke you take the grasslands just before pewter city and i'll take the woods" Jennifer said "alright let's get to it then" Luke replied, we all walked to our destinations but when I reached mine I saw a little Teddiursa being attacked by a Ekans.

I quickly ran over to the Teddiursa covering it behind me and I sent out Shinx saying "Shinx take this punk out" Shinx ran at Ekans knocking it into a tree but the Ekans quickly fought back and bit Shinxs leg.

Shinx had taken too much damage I couldn't win or maybe could I but then out of nowhere the teddiursa whacked the Ekans in the face "Shinx use tackle" I said pointing at the Ekans, "I think we may have a new friend" I said to Shinx.

They both ran at the Ekans until it just fled and hid in the trees "thanks Teddiursa" I said petting the teddiursa, the teddiursa looked at my bag and noticed one of my pokeballs and picked up then handing it to me "you want to join us?" I asked, then Teddiursa pressed the button on the pokeball and going into it.

The ball wobbled once, twice and then three times and then I rose to my feet saying "I caught a teddiursa" Shinx nuzzled my leg in victory.


End file.
